


Who Did This To You?

by Helpbellamyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angry Clarke, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hurt Bellamy, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Clarke Griffin, Worried Clarke, bellarke hug, crying bellamy, mention of octavia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpbellamyblake/pseuds/Helpbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angry Clarke comes back to Arkadia to find Bellamy bruised and beaten. Featuring another Bellarke hug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Did This To You?

Clarke felt her finger nails dig into her palms. Her eyebrows furrowed together as her jaw set.

“What the hell happened to your face?” she asked.

His expression was almost flat. Almost.

Clarke saw him falter for a second and she caught a glimpse of something in his eyes that betrayed him.

“It’s nothing,” he answers.

“It’s not nothing.” Her tone came out harsher then she intended and she took a breath to steady herself. “Come, I’ll clean you up.”

She turned on her heel and before she could take a step Bellamy caught her arm pulling her back.

“We don’t have time for that right now,” his voice remained calm.

“Like hell we don’t” Clarke tries to keep her voice from shaking. “Who did this to you?”

The expression Clarke saw on his face now was one she’d seen before, right before he walked away from her in Polis after she told him she wasn’t coming home. It was the face of a boy who’d had his heart broken, but tried to hide it.

“My sister,” his response was almost a whisper. He didn’t look at her, only through her as the tears welled up in his eyes.

Clarke didn’t know what to say, she couldn’t believe what he’d said. Instead she grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

“Bell-” she started.

“It’s okay,” a smile small appeared on his face, “I deserved it.”

She pulled him into a hug now. Her arms were wrapped so tightly around his shoulders she worried she was going to hurt him. She didn’t want to let go. In that moment, nothing could hurt him. Nothing could rip him away from her.

She felt him press his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder and her hand moved up to his head. She felt his soft curls tickle her fingers and she ran them through his hair.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” she whispered.

He began to cry into her neck now. She swallowed back the pit in her throat as she held him. She’d been gone for long enough, and now it was his turn to fall apart.

She continued stroking his hair as they stood. She’d unconsciously scrunched up the shirt on his back in her other hand as she clung to him.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” she said again.

She said it for him, but also for herself.

She breathed a small sigh of relief as she focused on his body in her arms.

“It’s okay.”


End file.
